Humsafar(s)
by Preetz
Summary: Life isn't ice creams and cakes. There are moments of pain & despair. No matter how strong one may be… one always needs a companion, a 'humsafar' to hold one's hand and make life easier. Set after Shreya ki sagaai. Written for a frnd and my cousin :D KeVi based. R & R. Pm's later- srry. wil try to updt rest of the fics soon!
1. Prologue

_**A/N**__: Another new fic. Kya karuu holidays hai tho naye naye ideas aarahe hai. __**so here's another one!**__**Don't worry I will updt all my other fics. I'm typing APH n MDC. Plz guys thora patience or :***_

_And __**hmm this is a kevi fic. **__Yup shock laga kisi ko? Yes I'm still a hard core rajvi fan but I recently started liking kevi. And this is for someone who asked me to write a kevi fic. Also for my natkhat cousin who's bugging me to write on Kevi._

_I happen to love GK, MS, Ansha, and recently started loving Pooja (Ishita) as well. So yes… here's a fic involving all my fav characters!_

_I named it after sony tv's new show. Hope they wont mind. LOL. __**Prologue is short but there is more to come! :***_

_**. . .**_

_**Humsafar(s)**_

_**. . .**_

_**-Prologue-**_

_**. . .**_

The same night, right after shreya's sagaai… Purvi reaches the clearing where many cars are parked… well there aren't many as everyone has left. She looks back at shreya's home in despair and sits on a huge rock lying there, lost in thoughts.

It was fun. Dancing in a friend's ceremony was fun and tiresome too. She presses her foot gently massages it. She soon begins to think about Shreya's conflict, Daya sir's pain and it all only made her sad.

She sighs and hears someone clearing his throat-

"hey.."

"sir aap?"

"can I sit here?"

"ahh haan. Baithiye na."

A tall, lean yet handsome Officer, who's yet to leave, joins her on the rock. She doesn't speak but keeps massaging her foot-

"pair dhuk rahe hai?"

"huh?"

She fails to hear him and he points to her foot.

"ohh haan sir. Wo… itni naachi main.. tho isliye…"

"haan mujrim k peeche daudte waqt tho nhi dukhte tumhare pair.. hai na?" he tries to joke, but she doesn't smile.

"uski tho aadat hogayi sir. Aur uss kaam mei khushi hai aur yaha.."

She trails off thinking about all the happenings.

"yaha khushi hoti agar… Shreya khushi hoti tho… agar sab khush hote tho…"

"tum khush nhi ho?"

"Shreya khush nhi hai. Daya sir v khush nhi hai. aur.. shayad main bhi nhi hu.."

"I get it…"

He nods and looks at her. She's once again lost in thoughts. He squats down to hold her foot and that's when she looks at him.

"sir ye.. ye aap kya kar rahe hai?"

"dikhaa raha hu.. ki kaise massage karte hai…"

He gives her a sweet smile. And she can't help but smile back. He shows her the right way to massage and she smiles.

"sir… aap mat kijiye plz… main karlungi… thanks…"

He gets up to leave.

"aap jaarahe ho?"

"haan I think sab chale gaye. Tumhari gaadi kidher hai?"

"aaj main Tarika k saat aayi thi…"

"ohh par wo tho chaligayi.."

"haan maine hi usko bola tha ki chale jaao.."

"par kyu…"

She doesn't look up but speaks in a nonchalant tone.

"aise hi."

He can see there's a tinge of sadness on her face. She's not her usual energetic self. Its like the dance has taken away all her energy. _Is it the dance or something else?_

"Purvi… chalo mere saat!"

"huh? Excuse me sir…"

She looks up but doesn't get up. So he holds her hand and drags her to her feet.

"Kavin sir ye aap kya kar rahe hai?"

"sab chale gaye hai Purvi. Aur tumhebhi jaana hoga,"

"but I want to stay and think.."

"sochne se kuch nhi hota Purvi. It's a waste of time. I'll drop you home."

He drags her to his car and forces her take a seat beside him. He then starts the engine.

"aap mereliye decisions nhi le sakte…"

True. Who's he to decide what's good for her_? A well-wisher yes._ He pauses and looks at her-

"you're right. But right now as a friend or well-wisher whatever is appropriate word here. main ye kaam kar raha hu. You should go home Purvi."

She's touched by his small gesture-

"par main…"

"think of your mom dad. And your family. Problems sab ko hote hai Purvi. All you need is patience to face them. You know what, it doesn't matter tum kitni strong ho. But patience is the factor that's needed…"

Sh looks away and he holds her hand.

"I'm sorry Purvi… but trust me. Sab thik hoga. Daya sir aur Shreya k saat tho thik hona hi hai. shayad thoda waqt aur lagega par anth mei sacche pyar ki jeet hogi."

He gives her hand a light squeeze and she smiles. It's a genuine smile this time. And all he wants is to keep that smile intact on her face.

"so Ms. Purvi. Agar aapki permission ho tho kya main aapko ghar chod sakta hu?"

"so sweet sir. Lekin aapne pucha mujhse? Jab aap mujhe yaha kaseet k laarahe the."

She gives him a look and…

"hey maine kaseeta nhi.. I was jus pulling your hand-"

"sir it all means the same thing in hindi…"

They laugh and Purvi wishes this small moment of joy lives on forever. That joy that somehow left her life.

"Ok lets go.."

They drive off. Kavin drops her at her home. She thanks him and walks off after giving him a cute smile. He waves to her before driving home.

_**. . .**_

_**That night, Kavin's place**_-

That night just before he could sleep…

Kavin gets a flash of their dance; that smile on her face. He remembers how beautiful she looked there and also reminiscences her crestfallen face near the parking lot.

This girl has gotten to him. It has never happened before. All he wants is her happiness and he doesn't know why he feels this way…

"_uski hasee, uskii baatei… kyu bhool nhi paaraha main, aur khas daur se… uski udaasi.. kyu man karta hai ki usey humesha khush dekhu, kyu dil karta hai ki main usski udaasi mitaadu aur khushi ki waja banjaau…"_

_Well because she's your friend and colleague. And you happen to be a good guy who cares for everyone around you._

He is convinced himself with that answer and goes to sleep.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_**A/N:**__**so how was this? Something on the lines of pathetic? Hope its not. **__Do lemme know how it is! If you guys are interested, I will continue this by adding a little ishyant from nxt chapter. Well how can I write a fic and not include Dushu in it? :P_

_**So yep plz do rvw n tel me. Tc love ya all.**_


	2. What's between us?

_**A/N:**_ _OMG… __**so many favs and rvws. Thank you guys! Each n everyone who rvwd…Thanks so much. Love ya all. :***_

_Here's chap one. Hope ya will like it too! A bit of another Jodi here as some of u wanted. So there will be two couples but yea main focus is on kevi of course._

_Enjoy! ;)_

**. . .**

**Hum safars**

**. . .**

**Chapter One**

**. . .**

_**What's between us?**_

_**. . .**_

_**The same night, two hours earlier**_

A girl is walking aimlessly along a deserted road.

Hurtful words of her mother keep ringing in her ears.

"_ye bhi koi kaamyabi hai? police banna? Tumhare papa police mei the. Kya haasil kiya unhone? Shaheed hogaye. Usske saat tu bhi marjaati tho aaj tumhe jhelna nhi padta mujhe!"_

"_tune kabhi meri baat nhi maani hai. tum sirf naam ki beti ho meri…ye daulat aur shaurat pe tumhe haq hosakta hai. lekin mujhpe nhi"_

"_jo meri marzi k khilaf kuch karegi. Wo meri beti ho hi nhi sakti…'_

Hot tears escape her eyes and she curses her luck.

"_tum chaaho tho iss ghar mei hi reh sakti ho. Mujhe aitraaz nhi. Bohot se naukar bhi tho rehte hai yaha…"_

All she did was choose her own career; make her own decisions and that made her own mother disown her. It starts drizzling & then begins to rain. But she doesn't care.

Few moments later Dushyant is driving his car back home humming a tune and slightly grimaces that he has spent all his time at Shreya's sagaai. But yea he had fun too. That dance at the function reminded him of college days.

He keeps driving along the same deserted road and is surprised when he finds the girl. She looked familiar and that makes him slow down.

"hey!"

He recognises her. It's still raining hard out there. He calls her out through the car window. There's no response.

"Ruko tum…"

He finally parks his car and rushes to her as she continues to walk aimlessly along the road. He stops her by holding her hand from behind…

"pagal hogayi ho kya? Itni raat ko sadak pe kya kar rahi ho? Function mei kyu nhi thi tum. Aur tumhari gaadi kaha hai?"

She tries to get out of his grip and walk away but he tightens his hold-

"main tumse puch raha hu… tum tumhe meri aawaz sunayi nhi derahi hai kya?"

"sssir… ssorry.. sssir.. ssshayed.. maineee sunaa nhi…"

She pouts n gives him a small smile.

"itni raat ko akeli jaa kaha rahi thi tum? Apni gaadi chodke, function chodke akeli kaha jaarahi ho?"

There's a brief silence as she looks at him, their faces illuminated under the beam lights of his car that are turned on.

"wohi.. jahaa ye rasta mujhe lejaaye…"

Her answer puts him on an edge…

"kya paagal hogayi ho? Its raining and its really late. Come on lets go…"

He's totally drenched as leaves her hand hoping she'd obey him, but she doesn't. She slips and he supports her by her shoulders-

"heyyy.. ahh… Why are you swaggering! Are you drunk?"

She laughs… and he steadies her..

"I cant believe tumne.. tum drink karti ho?"

She laughs again..

"tho is mei galat kya hai… socha peene.. se.. thoda sa man halka hojayega.."

He gets slightly angry…

"you're so drunk. Oh god! Come on lets go.."

"mujhe kahii nhi jaana hai.."

He tugs her by her hand…

"ghar chalo. shayad tumhare ghar wale pareshan honge tumhareliye."

She chuckles.

"kon hai waha? Jo mera intezaar karega… koi nhi hai mera. Koi nhi…"

He looks at her puzzled.

"main yahii rahungi. You can't force me."

"shut up! N come with me... god knows kaha mili tumhe sharab peene k liye-"

He drags her along more firmly and she whimpers-

"hote kon aap mereliye! Aap mere boss waha hai yaha nhi.. chodiye mera haat.. I'm not drunk… main ghar akele jaa sakti hu."

He forces her to sit in his car and joins her. A brief silence follows and then…

"you're not?"

She doesn't answer but quietly mumbles something under her breath-

"_aapko bhi yakeen hogaya na that I was drunk. Well mere ghar wale pehchaan nhi paarahe mujhe… tho aap kaise pehchanenge…"_

He hopes she'll answer but nothing happens. She looks away sitting stiffly beside him… she looks more composed and he wonders if she's saying truth

"well tum drunk ho ya nhi issey koi fark nhi padta. Tum ghar chal rahi ho. Aur main tumhe chod raha hu…"

She doesn't speak but sighs; may be she's too tired to argue… and he drives off to drop her at her home.

_**. . / \ . . .**_

_**The next morning…**_

All officers are busily doing some paper work. Purvi is checking a file when someone comes up to greet her from behind…

**Kavin- **"Good morning…"

She turns around & smiles big upon seeing him.

**Purvi- **"good morning sir…"

He nods and takes pride in that small task of making her smile.

**Kavin- **"tum… so… kaisi ho?"

**Purvi- **"main thik hu sir feeling better. Aur… kal k liye thank you once again.."

**Kavin- **"thank you?" ***sigh* **"itne baar thanks nhi bolte friends ko. I mean… aaj tak maine socha ki hum shayad friends hai. lekin agli baar tumne thanks bola tho mujhe lagega ki hum frndz hai hi nhi. "

**Purvi- **"nhi sir aisi baat nhi hai. wo darasal.. kal aap sahi the. Main kuch zyada hi upset hogayi thi. Aur accha hua aap mujhe kaseetke ghar legaye…"

He grimaces as he hears that word again.

**Purvi- **"warna… meri mom dad aur pareshaan hote aur mujhe aur daant padte. Ab aapne iss sab se mujhe bachaya tho thanks tho banta hi hai."

He scratches his forehead while trying not to smile..

**Kavin- **"excuse me. Ye baar-baar kaseetna kaseetna kya keh rahi ho huh? Do you even know what's meant by kaseetna huh?"

She gives him a look and he explains further-

**Kavin- **"I was just tugging you yar… like.. OK pulling your hand, helping you to your feet. And and tum chal rahi thi. You were walking you know…"

**Purvi- **"mujhe hindi aati hai. arey sir maine aisa hi kaha tha.. maan gayi main that you were helping me. Tho usee k liye… thank you…"

She answers cutely and looks at him. He sighs…

**Kavin- **"arey yar fir se thank you! Alright I was saying from day one that I want to be friends with all. Ok. Shayad hum dhang ke dost kabhi nhi baney, tho fine…. Aaj se banjaate hai."

**Purvi- **"kya? Matlub…"

He shakes his head… then smiles extending his hand-

**Kavin- **"hiee main Kavin. Aur aap?"

She thinks for a while and…

**Purvi- **"main… um… kaamwali sakku bai."

He laughs and soon composes himself-

**Kavin- **"Purvi… kaam-wali.. sakku bai? Ye kaisa naam hai. arey itna pyara naam ko kyu badal diya tumne."

**Purvi- **"kyu sakku bai v accha hai"

**Kavin- **"haan wo bhi acha hai lekin tumhara naam jo hai… wo zyada pyara hai. its cute like you… tho…"

She smiles. She heard from her colleagues that this guy is sweet and now she's experiencing or rather tasting it-

**Purvi- **"tho… agar aap mera naam pehle se jaante hai tho puch kyu rahe hai? ye bachon jaisi harqatei aapki…"

She shakes her head smiling and resumes reading file. He pulls a sad face. She realizes he's not gone back to his work and speaks-

**Purvi- **"sir… main aapko jaanti hu. And haan were friends! Aap ye baccho jaisi harqatei band kijiye plz."

He smiles and they shakes hands. He doesn't know why he's greeting her… or where this conversation would lead them to. But yes these small smiles, these little talks seemed to have a greater significance to him.

**Kavin- **"you know what purvi.. humare andar k bache ko hume kabhi nhi khona chahiye. Kyu ki jo khushi bacche banne mei milti hai, wo kahi aur nhi milti.."

She's surprised at his confidence.

**Purvi- **"oh really.. aap chahte hai ki main bacchii banjau aur ABCD seekhu? School jau hai na?"

She looks with her arms folded & he argues back-

**Kavin- **"arey yar don't take literal meaning! I mean take the meaning behind my words… main keh raha tha ki.. apne andar ki bacche ko kabhi kabhi tho bahar lao. Usey baandh k mat rakho. You might have seen… Kuch log bohot reserved rehte hai. bohot kuch karna chahte hai lekin karte nhi hai… kyu ki wo samjhte hai ki wo badey hogaye hai. main tho kehta hu ki har waqt tho nhi, lekin kabhi kabhi tho bacho jaise behave kar lena chahiye."

She looks on keenly, listening intently as he goes on with a sweet smile…

**Kavin- **" Jaise.. jaise ki barish hua, tho bus shelter ki taraf mat bhaago. Kuch pal hi sahi, barish k boondon se baatei karo… jab dukh hota hai tho usey bahar duniya ko dikhao, kyu ki rona kamzori ki nishaani nhi hai. aur jab khushi hoti hai tab bhi duniya se, apnon se baato. Yahi tho hai life, all about sharing pains, solving each other's problems and staying happy-"

His mobile rings and he quickly leaves the conversation there to answer it…

**Purvi thinks-** _"kehne ko bohot si simple si baatei ki hai sir aapne. Par bohot si gehraayi hai unmei. Aur kaash, kaash sab k liye khush rehna itnaa aasan hota."_

She smiles as he attends a call, there's a case apparently but she doesn't think about that…

**Purvi thinks-** _"sahi kaha aapne. Shayad maine khud ko kuch zyada hi baandh k rakhi hai maine. Kehte hai.. acchi salaah jobhi de usey amal karna chahiye. Aur main koshish karungi sir… par Shreya. Shreya k bare mei soch k bura lagta hai muje. ki main kuch nhi kar paarahi hu usskliye…"_

**Kavin (on mobile)- ** "thik hai! Kaha pe? Haan hum pohochte hai. Ok guys there's case…"

Kavin's words bring her out of her thoughts…

The officers focus on work and it's another normal day. 

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Nxt chapter-**_ both the girls are in turmoil. Well will they find their humsafars? Are the guys as cool as they pretend they are?_

**Hang on for more!**

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **_

_**A/N: so how was this chap? Bohot bura tho nhi hai na? Rvw mei bataana ;)**_

_**Tc love ya all.**_

_**P.S. **__yep MDC update will be out soon. I typed this update yesterday. I was bsy since yesterday night. So the update will be out by Tuesday_._Thanks._


	3. Problems, Pani Puri & Friendship!

**A/N:** Alright! Lemme clear it again. It will be only kevi guys…Obviously har fic mei do jodiyan hoti hai, ek main n ek side one… so hmm kevi is main. ;) and someone said ki aadhe se zyada chap ishyant hai.. well recheck yar, its just a small part in second chap. ;)

So again… thankx so much to all those who rvwd. Kevi's frndship has begun… and it will be more fun. So stay tuned! ;)

_**Warning-**__ this is kinda filler chap coming chaps will be exciting! ;)_

_**Humsafars**_

**. . .**

_Chapter 3_

_**Problems, Pani Puri and Friendship**_

**. . .**

_**That afternoon, lunch hour, bureau's cafeteria-**_

Purvi has her sandwich and is seen sitting alone and Kavin joins her to have a word with her-

**Kavin- **"hey…"

**Purvi- **"hello sir.."

**Kavin- **"akeli ho… r u fine?"

**Purvi- **"ab tak Ishita aur Divya the mere saat.. bas abhi chale gaye.. and yes sir. Worry not. I'm fine…"

She gives him a smile and he nearly slaps his forehead.

**Kavin thinks- **'kavin kyu.. kyu baar-baar uska haal puchne aajata hai? kya sochegi wo?'

**Purvi- **"kya hua sir…"

**Kavin- **"uh nhi nhi kuch nhi.."

He gives an awkward smile and suddenly remembers he needs to ask her something-

**Kavin- **"ek baat puchu Purvi…"

**Purvi- **"haan sir Puchiye na.."

**Kavin- **"Purvi tum shreya k liye itna upset hogayi? I mean I know you are best friends but… mujhe lagaa tum kuch zyada hi upset hogayi. Friends k liye upset hona jayez hai. par fir bhi, mujhe laga jaise sirf ye ek hi waja nhi hai… I'm sorry I don't mean to offend you but I'm curious to know-"

There's a brief silence. She sighs…

**Purvi- **"hmm… aapne mujhe offend nhi kiya sir. I know main kabhi kabhi aise situations mei over react kar deti hu…"

**Kavin- **"no I dint mean that…"

**Purvi- **"I know sir you dint mean it..." ***smiles*** " Lekin aap sahi hai. koi aur waja bhi hai. aapko pata hai meri bachpan ki dost thi meri. Uska naam bhi Shreya tha. Badi pyari chulbuli thi woh…"

**Kavin- **"ek second… dost thi? I mean like? Thi..?"

**Purvi- **"haan thi.. ab nhi rahi…" ***sad face***

**Kavin- **"oh I'm sorry…"

**Purvi- **"nhi sir.. don't be. Mujhe nhi lagtaa ye baat maine bureau mei kisi ko bataayi. But haan share karna is good… I dunno why aaj ye aapke saat share karne ka mann kar raha hai…"

Kavin smiles…

**Kavin- **"well I can listen.. and I'm glad you consider me worth that…"

He becomes serious watching her pained face and then she goes on in a tensed tone…

**Purvi- **"aapko pata hai hum best friends the. Har jagaa hum saat the, school mei college mei… Humne socha ki Ek hi ghar mei rahenge. Ek hi din shaadi karenge alag-alag insaan se of course! aur marte dum tak saat rahenge. Lekin… usne ek din suicide karliya…"

**Kavin- **"suicide?"

**Purvi- **"haan. Love failure k waje se…"

**Kavin- **"ohh that's.. so sad…"

**Purvi- **"haan isliye… isliye mujhe love marriages se nafrat si hogayi…"

**Kavin- **"ohh same here.. I hate the stuff.."

**Purvi- **"aur isliye main Shreya k bare mei soch k upset hojaati hu. Soch k hi darr lagta hai… kahi maine iss Shreya ko bhi khodiya tho…"

He takes her hand in his and comforts her-

**Kavin- **"nhi kho sakti. Kyu ki ye Shreya kuch zyada hi strong hai aur kisi bhi haalat se lad sakti hai. aur har ladaayi mei jeet sakti hai.. right?"

**Purvi- **"right…"

**Kavin- **"so stop worrying about that! Hum sab hai na. hum koi na koi raasta nikaalenge. Aur fir waise bhi anth mei wohi hota hai jo destiny ne plan kia…"

**Purvi- **"haan sir… sahi kahaa aapne. Kal se main thodi kum upset hu. Aur aaj aapse baat karne k baad I'm sure ki mere upset hone k chances aur bhi kum padgaye hai- you're such a magic medicine-"

**Kavin smiles- **"aww ha that's nice… I mean I'm glad I could work like that… that I can make someone smile…"

He then takes leave from her as he needs to meet ACP sir and Purvi thinks-

**Purvi thinks- **_"kitne acche insaan hai sab k problems duur karne ki kitni koshish karte hai.. jab ishi ne aur sab ne kaha tho maine believe nhi kia.. lekin aaj karti hu… such a sweet guy he is… and I'm happy ki ab woh mere dost hai-"_

Soon she finishes rest of her coffee and joins the team to work on the case.

**. . . / \ . . .**

**That evening, Parking lot-**

Dushyant spots her again… he's slightly surprised when she marches towards him. There's a brief silence & he decides to break it-

"are you OK?"

"sir.. main thik hu…"

She doesn't look in his eye…

"wo main kal k liye thank you kehna chahti thi. Thanks for helping me out when I was in need of it-"

"kal raat… its OK.. umm… I dunno if I should ask or not but… is there any problem?"

She smiles a bit; it's a sarcastic one it seemed.

"main thik hu sir. Problems… well I can handle them. Haan kal raat thodi kamzor padgayi thi main."

"but-"

"agar aapko lagta hai ki waisa kuch dobara hoga tho, I promise… aisa kabhi nhi hoga. And I, I was not drunk-"

He doesn't know what to understand and stands still as she walks away towards the entrance.

**. . .**

Kavin is watching all this with slight interest in his face and that's when Purvi comes up from behind..

_**Kevi talk-**_

**Purvi- **"Hiiee sir…"

**Kavin- **"hmm?"

**Purvi- **"maine kaha hiee…"

He turns around and she smiles…

**Kavin- **"Purvi ye hi bolne ka nhi bye bolne ka time hai… main ghar jaaraha hu.."

He looks around and finds out that Dushyant has left and begins to walk-

**Kavin thinks- **'ye Dushu itna seriously baat kar raha hai uss se.. woh bhi iss waqt… kaam k baad?'

**Purvi- **"arey arey rukiye na.."

Purvi jogs to stop him-

**Purvi- **"kya sir aap bhi na… rukne ko kaha naa.."

**Kavin- **"ohh wo main… kuch soch raha tha.. tho suna nhi…"

**Purvi- **"its ok.."

**Kavin- **"kya hua… kuch kaam hai kya?"

**Purvi- **"koi kaam nhi hai…"

**Kavin- **"tho fir…"

**Purvi- **"abhi tho aapne kaha tha ki hum dost hai.. dosti nibhaane se bhag rahe hai?"

**Kavin- **"dosti nibhaane se bhaagna… no that's not me…"  
>he smiles proudly and she nods..<p>

**Purvi- **"hai na.. tho fir aap mere saat chaliye-"

She begins to drag him by his arm-

**Kavin- **"arey… lekin jaakaha rahe hai hum…"

**Purvi- **"wahii jahaa main jaana chahti hu.."

She pulls him to the gate-

**Kavin- **"arey par-"

**Purvi- **"aapko lagta hai dosti nibhana itna aasan hai huh?"

**Kavin- **"arey Par Purvi mujhe ghar jaana hoga yar.. maine mum se kaha ki-"

**Purvi- **"offo unhe msg kardo na ki late hojaoge. Abhi tho aapne kaha ki aap dosti nibhaoge aur ab peeche hut rahe ho?"

**Kavin- **"nhi nhi Purvi… wo baat nhi hai…"

He stops and both look at each other She makes a face and he gives up…

**Kavin- **"accha chalo…"

She smiles and both reach the place where she wanted to go.

**. . . / \ . .**

**A while later, Pani Puri stall**

**Kavin- **"pani puri stall? Purvi.. pani puri.. woh bhi road side ka.. maine isey kabhi nhi khaya.."

**Purvi- **"haan tho isiliye ab khayiye na.."

**Kavin- **"I heard its… unhealthy-"

**Purvi- **"offo sir! Kabhi kabhi khaane se kuch nhi hota. Aur aise road side khaane se aapka immunity jo hai wo thoda sa bad jaata hai. tho isliye… come on!"

Kavin makes a face and Purvi turns to the stall keeper-

**Purvi- **"bhaiya.. mereliye zyada teekha… aur inke liye teekha thoda kum kijiye plz… kyu ki shyad inhone kabhi khaya nhi.."

The stall keeper nods and begins to prepare pani puris…

**Kavin- **"seriously Purvi… dosti nibhane k liye.. ye sab karna padta hai kya?"

He makes a sad face n she replies playfully.

**Purvi- **"Bohot kuch karna padta hai sir… aap ko tho andaaza bhi nhi hoga, ki main aapse kya kya karwaa sakti hu…" ***smirks***

**Kavin- **"baap re ye kis musibat mei fas gaya main?"

**Purvi- **"aagey aagey dekhiye sir.. hota hai kya?" *smiles*

**Kavin- **"arey ye kya? Tum mujhe daraana chahti ho huh?" ;)

**Purvi- ** "kavin the senior inspector dargaye?" *laughs*

Before he can reply, the stall keeper hands her two plates of pani puri and she finds a bench to sit…

**Kavin- **"bohot hogaya mazak.. main jaaraha hu huh.. main ye nhi khaa sakta.. no ways…"

**Purvi- **"hogaya aapka… chaliye khayiye…"

Reluctantly he joins her on the bench & watches her eat-

**Purvi- **"wow sir.. its yum… chaliye khayiye na.."

**Kavin- **"oh my god.. itna bada puri.. ek saat moo mei.. kaise…"

**Purvi- **"main dikhaati hu kaise…"

She picks up a puri from his plate n stuffs it in his mouth. He eats it with some difficulty and then somehow finishes off his plate with her help.

**Kavin- **"finally done.." ***cough*** "its not bad.. its actually good…"

**Purvi- **"I know.. tho ye hai mera treat.. humare frndz banne ki khushi mei… I hope ye dosti bohot aagey jaaye… I mean ye dosti.. barqarar rahei humesha…"

He smiles.. and she too smiles big

**Kavin- **"of course I know what you mean… main apni taraf se puri koshish karunga. Your treat is yum. So.. haan… Agla treat mera…"

She nods n both smile at each other…

**Purvi- **"you're right sir… umm.. haan! Lets take a selfie together.. "

**Kavin- **"selfie?"

**Purvi- **"right! Humari dosti ki pehli nishaani.."

They click their pics posing together in both of their mobiles… She pays for the pani-puri and they both begin walking towards their homes. (kavin & Purvi stay in the same lane, sort of neighbours)

**Purvi- ** "sir.. main chahti hu, humari dosti ek misaal banke rehni chahiye sab k liye. Khas kar unlogo k liye jo samjhte hai ki ek ladka ladki kabhi dost nhi reh sakte…"

**Kavin- **"kitni childish thinking hai unki. Seriously dosti alag hai. aur pyar alag hai. haan doh doston k beech, specially opposite genders ho tho, pyar ho sakta hai lekin…"

**Purvi- **"lekin thank god ki aapko aur mujhe iss pyar naam ki cheez se allergy hai…"

**Kavin- **"yea right…"

**Purvi- **"bilkul sir.. humari tastes kitni milti hai na.."

**Kavin- **"arey sab thik hai.. kum-sek-am off duty pe ho tab tho mujhe sir kehna chodo…"

**Purvi- **"ahh aap sach mei really sweet ho. Ok…"

They walk together and reach their street, talking casually…

**Purvi- **"sir aap CID mei naye naye aaye.. aur hum itne ache frnds bangaye.."

**Kavin- **"haan yar… seriously I think we can be best buddies.."

**Purvi- **"yup!"

Both hit a high5!

**Kavin- **"hey I got a tagline for our frndship…"

**Purvi- **"kya…"

**Kavin- **"humari dosti ki tag line hogi… hume pyar se allergy hai, sirf dosti nibhani hai.."

**Purvi- **"wow.."

**Kavin- **"cool na.. lets repeat… **hume pyar se allergy hai.. sirf dosti nibhani hai…"**

They both laugh hard as they keep repeating the line till they reach their homes… _hume pyar se allergy hai, sirf dosti nibhani hai.. hume pyar se allergy hai, sirf dosti nibhani hai.. hume pyar se allergy hai, sirf dosti nibhani hai.. :P_

purvi's home comes first…

**Purvi- **"haha.. hume.. dosti se allergy hai.. sirf pyar…"

**Kavin- **"Purvi.. galat bol rahi ho…"

**Purvi- **"oops… sorry hume pyar se…"

**Kavin- **"arey yar.. hume dosti se allergy hai.. sirf…"

**Purvi- **"sir aap bhi galat bol rahe ho…"

**Kavin- **"yar u confused me. And call me Kavin.."

**Purvi- **"oops.. Ok ab se sirf kavin kahungi… and haan hume pyar se allergy hai sirf dosti nibhani hai… "

He nods and both smile…

They both repeat the tagline again and share a laugh..

**Kavin- **"Ok Purvi.. c u tomorrow…"

**Purvi- **"see you sir- I mean Kavin… good nyt.."

**Kavin- **"good nyt…."

and he reaches his home after waving her bye. And it's a great beginning to their relationship.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_**Nxt chapter**__-_

_Kavin has a past! Kevi r stranded somewhere. Some moments! ;)_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_**A/N: khush, Navvulu so now u r ok? got the real reason behind Purvi's sadness? Hehe yaa.. thnx yaro. Love ya both. All those who rvwd, favd… love ya too :* Ty…**_

_The end scene frndship ka tagline dialogue is slightly inspired from Armi's dialogue in DMG. _

_And well this chap was entirely kevi.. wasn't it? Start of friendship. Kevi are allergic to love.. how will they fall in it? Well stay tuned._

_**Once again… thank you so much guys! Love u all. Hope u all liked this chap! :* plz do rvw! :* Ty.**_


	4. Friendship Test!

_**A/N: heya an update! I'm thankful to all those wonderful ppl who rvwd and favd. U guys r lovely :***_

_**Imp Note-**__I'm still very much a rajvi fan... mera pehla pyar hai wo and kevi are like my second love. But plz guys don't ask me to write on sachvi and dushvi... as I will never be able to write on dem... So sorry for that!_

_**Meri natkhat cousin**__- iss bar tumhe rvw karna hi padega. No excuse ok? ;)_

_**Slightly filler again... but still, enjoy guys!**_

**. . .**

**Humsafars**

**. . .**

**Chapter 3**

_**Friendship Test :D**_

**. . .**

**That night, kavin's place-**

He's sitting in his room, on his bed... a constant smile playing at his lips... he takes off his shoes and jacket and ruffles his hair and that smile won't fade away. He didn't know why or how but interactions with her made him smile... ;)

Its always good to have friends who can make you smile despite all odds. He thinks and smiles again...

Someone who's been observing this smile enters his room...

**Kavin's mom- **"ohh kya baat hai? aaj mera beta bohot khush lag raha hai? hua kya... kahii isske peeche kisi ladki ka haat tho nhi?"

That makes him jump... he gets up to face her-

**Kavin- **"what do u mean mom?"

**Mom- **"I mean... kahi mere bête ko _woh _tho nei hogaya..." ;)

**Kavin- **"woh... wo kya?"

**Mom- **"arey woh.. pyar.. ishq... love..."

**Kavin- **"mom!"

His mom continues to tease him with a smile...

**Mom- **"tabhi tho wo jab se aaya hai tab se kisi k khayalon mei khoya hua hai.. aur khoyi khoyi muskaan de raha hai..."

**Kavin- **"mom... aisi koi baat nhi hai. aur aap bhi na mom! aaapko pata hai na, ki main sab ko hasta-hasaata rehta hu... isee mei mujhe khushi milti hai. aur main har waqt khush rehta hu. Aap kya chahti hai main smile naaa karuu aur rothe bait jaau..."

**Mom- **"Kavin!"

**Kavin ignores her glare and smiles- **"mom... aaj bhi maine ek dost ko khush kardiya. Uske chehre pe smile leke aaya... accha lagraha hai... bohot khush hu main mom... sach mei I mean... I'm so happy!"

She caresses his cheek and pats his shoulder...

**Mom- **"sahii kahaa tumne beta... baatne se hi tho khushiyan milti hai..."

He nods and then pulls off his shirt and opens his ward robe to grab a tee shirt. His mom teases him again.

**Mom- **"lekin pehle ye tho bataa zara... teri ye dost ek ladkii hai? huh?"

**Kavin- **"mom... dost ladki nhi ho sakti kya? Aap bhi na..."

He grabs a towel... and gives her a look...

**Mom- **"haan ladki hosakti hai. par main uska naam janna chahti hu... jiske saat tum pani puri khaa rahe the.."

**Kavin- **"nhi mom, main**... **ek minute how do you know ki main pani puri khaa raha tha.. **:O** mom... meri mobile? Oh my gosh! Jaasusi kar rahi hai aap huh..."

He notices his mobile is with her and snatches it. His mom laughs

**Kavin- **"this is vry bad mom! Aap meri mobile pe bhi nazar rakh rahi hai? aur uuper se has rahi hai..."

His mom laughs hard and goes on speaking in an excited tone-

**Mom- **"kya karuu beta.. main tho sochti hu ki kabhi tho ek photo milega jismei mera beta ek ladki k saat milkar pose deraha ho...aajtak aisa kuch hua nhi.. lekin behud khushi hai ki aaj aisa hua-"

**Kavin- **"mom jaise aap soch rahi hai na.. waisa kuch bhi nhi hai..."

**Mom- **"haan haan.. mujhe pata hai... lekin hai kon ye ladki.."

**Kavin- **"mom.. wo bureau mei kaam karti hai.. Inspector hai Purvi naam hai uska. Wo thodi upset thi tho maine uski madad kardi, usko ghar chod diya.. fir hum dost bangaye aur badle mei usne mujhe treat dia.. that's it! Aur kuch nhi hai..."

**Mom- **"ab maine kab kaha ki kuch hai huh? Lekin ek baat tho hai... badi pyari ladki hai... and you never know when you will fall in love. Rehti kaha hai ye?"

**Kavin- **"fall in love? Excuse me... humara tagline pata hai apko.. huh? Dhajjiyan udd jayengi aapki.. sunogey? **hume pyar se allergy hai sirf dosti nibhani hai...** "

**Mom- **"ye kaisa tagline hai.."

**Kavin- **"rocking hai na? I know."

**Mom thinks- **"maine socha sirf mere munda paagal hai... lekin ye kudi bhi pagal lagti hai... jo bhi hai, mere kavin k liye sahii hai-"

**Kavin- **"aur suniye... usko bhi pyar vyar jaisi cheezon se na. allergy hai. so.. don't keep your hopes high ok?"

**Mom- **"par beta.. kuch bhi humare haat mei nhi hota. Tho kabhi bhi kuch bhi ho sakta hai. aur pyar karna galat nhi hai beta. right?

**Kavin- **"wrong! Phew mom... kitne sawaal karti hai aap.. aapko CID mei hona chahiye tha... commissioner banjaati aap.. lets end this discussion here. Main nahaake aata hu-"

With that Kavin goes to freshen up and his mom sighs...

**His Mom thinks- **_"I wish beta ki koi tho tumhe mile jo tumhare zindgii ko dekhne ka nazariya badal de... kyu ki insaan ko apni nazariya badalni chahiye... ateet se bahar nikal kar.. ek nayi subah ki ummeed rakhni chahiye... kyu ki zaruri nhi hai ki ek baar galat hua tho baar-baar galat hi ho!"_

**. . . . **

**The next day-**

Officers are busy with their work. There's a case, so much paper work... it's a normal day for all of them.

That evening KeVi are on a mission assigned by ACP sir... yes a small mission given only to them. They drive off in the team's jeep together and a while later...

**4PM-**

Kavin and Purvi are walking hand in hand on a busy Mumbai street... both munching on their respective burgers! :P

**Kavin- **what a coincidence na? Acp sir ne iss chote se mission pe hum dono ko bheja!

**Purvi- **"mission? Kavin... ye bhi koi mission hai kya? Lonavala k NGO k bacchon se milnaa... unmei books, chocolates baatna?"

**Kavin- **"what are you saying! Come on yar. kabhi kabhi hume aise kaam bhi karlena chahiye... I mean its not boring at all! Bacchon se milna... I quite like it..."

He smiles cutely and she can't help but smile widely-

**Purvi- **"wowww.. mujhe laga ladkon ko ye sab pasand nhi!"

**Kavin- **"haha well mujhe pasand hai.. jaanti ho kyu? Kyu ki main unn sab aam ladkon mei se nhi hu.. I'm something special senorita..."

**Purvi- **"haan I know. special tho tum ho!"

**Kavin- **"aur tum bhi!"

**Purvi- **"thank you..."

She gives him a sweet smile... he looks at her and stops walking. She's pulled back due to this (as they are holding hands).

**Kavin- **"Senorita... bhool gayi? Woh famous line? Dosti mei no sorry aur no thank you..."

**Purvi- **"hmm yaad hai mere Shahrukh... bas mei tumhari moo se sunna chahti thi..."

He laughs... did she call him shahrukh?

**Kavin- **"hmm waise tumhe humare tagline tho yaad hai na..."

**Purvi- **"haan yaad hai. hume dosti.. se..."

**Kavin- **"kya yar! You cant forget our tagline... come on! Say it!"

**Purvi- **"hmm... ok. hume pyar se allergy hai. sirf dosti nibhani hai."

**Kavin- **"great! Lets go"

She nods and both reach the spot where their jeep is parked.

**Kavin- **"yar Is tagline ko kabhi bhoolna mat ok? I mean you really need to keep it your mind yar. Keep chanting it so that you won't end up falling in love with me!"

He gives her a cute smile and wiggles his eyebrows. She looks at him in disbelief and retorts with a smile.

**Purvi- **"ohhh tho tumhe lagta hai that I'll fall in love with you.. huh?"

He tugs his jacket closer puts on his glares...

**Kavin- **"haan. well you never know... dil ka kya bharosa senorita. Kabhi bhi kisi se bhi pyar kar baithta hai... and tumhara dil tho kamzor hai. weak heart. And dusri taraf main utterly handsome, super cool dude... So socha pehle hi warning dedeta hu." *flips collar*

**Purvi- **"ohh bohot hi high thoughts hai khud k bare mei huh?"

**Kavin- **"high thoughts. Sweety these are facts..."

**Purvi- **"ahhh ladkiyan marti hongi tum par. But so sad ki tumhe pyar mei interest hi nhi hai. pyar mei kya ladkiyon mei v interest nhi hai! love is such a time waste hai na..."

**Kavin- **"oh exactly! i think hum bohot jaldi friends se best friends miljayenge. Kya samjh hai tumhari mindblowing! Muuahhh!" *pats her back... gives a small flying kiss*

That makes her smile but she ignores and retorts back-

**Purvi- **"so sweet! But mujhe tumhari warning ki zarurat nhi... mera dil itna bhi kamzor nhi hai. dil thaam k tho tum baitho. Kahii ye sab ulta na padjaye tumhe..."

She glares at him playfully. He looks at her for a while and starts laughing... few moments later he composes himself.

**Purvi- **"kya hua..."

**Kavin- **"wahhh! Wahh Purvi wah maangaye tumhe. Sach mei yar tum dosti ki pehle test mei pass hogayi..."

Purvi is confused...

**Purvi- **"Dosti ki pehli test?"

**Kavin- **"haan. I mean I was testing you. I mean come on... its just to be careful and you were quite impressive!"

**Purvi- **"tho woh sab faaltu baatei... aur mera test le rahe the tum huh? You... Stop-"

She hits him and he runs. She chases him around the jeep-

**Kavin- **"aahh margaya main... yar dost ko maarogi?"

**Purvi- **"tumne jo drama kiya usske baad tumhe maar khana hi hai.."

**Kavin- **"arey par I was making sure... that you know... humare saat wo naa ho... jo sab k saat hota hai... I don't want us to fall in love-"

She stops...

**Purvi- **"ohhh! So isliye mera test le rahe the tum huh... thapad tho padega tumhe..."

**Kavin- **"senior ko maarogi?"

**Purvi- **"arey tumne hi kaha tha ki tum mere dost ho... so yes bohot maarungi tumhe.."

**Kavin- **"yar kaha fas gaya main... Kavin jo mann karei wo boldeta hai... stupid idiot..."

**Purvi- **"ruko tum..."

**Kavin- **"naa.. maar khaane ko koi ruktaa hai?"

**Purvi- **"arey... " ***pants*** "ruko.. plz..."

**Kavin- **"abhi se thak gayi..."

**Purvi- **"haan... plz ruko na..."

**Kavin- **"kaho ki tum nhi maarogi..."

**Purvi- **"nhi maarungi... peetungi tumhe" *smiles evilly*

**Kavin- **"yar... main tumhe burger khilaata hu aur tum mujhe maarogi badle mei.. vry bad!"

She laughs as he continues to loiter around one corner refusing to come...looking at him she thinks back to the events of that day, eating burger, talking with him, and now this chase... it has lightened up her mood...

**Purvi- **"yaha aao na..."

She gives him a sweet smile and beckons him.

**Kavin- **"maarogi tho nhi.?"

**Purvi- **"nhi maarungi.."

**Kavin- **"peetogi bhi nhi..."

**Purvi- **"nhi baba..."

**Kavin- **"OK..."

He comes to her still looking a bit scared like a kid. She laughs again and then does something that takes him aback... she hugs him all of a sudden smiling widely. He's perplexed for a moment but then hugs her back... hug lasts for a few moments. He pats her back and smiles as both let go.

**Kavin- **"oye ye kya.. mujhe laga maar padega par yaha tho mujhe muft k hugs mil rahe hai..."

He jokes so that she doesn't feel awkward... she smiles-

**Purvi- ** "Mr. cool banne mei bohot mazaa aata hai na tumhe..."

**Kavin- **"mujhe Mr. Cool banne ki zarurat kya hai? main hu Mr. cool..."

**Purvi- **"Kavin... iss sab k liye... I dunno... I'm so happy ki bhagwaan ne mujhe ek aur accha dost diya hai. jisne mujhe uss waqt sahara diya jab mujhe uski zarurat hai.. Kavin uss din Shreya ki party mei.. I was depressed.. and you helped me like a friend.. uss waqt hum khaas dost bhi nhi the. And that was really sweet of you that you took a decision for me. That you dragged me home and kal jo tumne kaha maine uske bare mei socha and you're right that-"

He places a finger on her lips...

**Kavin- **"shhhh! Eeee kitna bolti ho tum! Ab bohot boldiya tho meri bhi sunogi?"

She smiles a bit and slowly nods.. he retracts his finger..

**Kavin- **"Purvi... mujhe lagta hai... dosti bhagwaan ka diya hua aashirwaad hai. ab dekho na dost nhi tho duniya nhi. Pyar rahei ya naa rahei... aashiq rahei ya naa rahei.. dost humesha rahega... Tabhi tho hum friends hai... hai na..."

She nods... his thoughts are very much similar to hers...

**Kavin- **"aur iss ab k liye tumhe thanks kehne ki.. ya fir abhaari rehne ki zarurat nhi hai. kyu ki... hum.. hum friends hai.. and I know jab mujhe zarurat pade tho tum rahogi mere saat.. rahogi na?"

**Purvi- **"humesha..."

She holds his hand and smiles...

**Kavin- **"great. so bus.. puraani baaton ko bye bye kaho aur sirf aagey dekho.. OK..."

**Purvi- **"OK Mr. Cool... jaise aap kahe..'

Both share another laugh and get into his jeep. He begins driving and the trip has just begun...

_**. . . . . . . . . .**_

_**Nxt chap-**_

_Kevi have fun at the NGO and are stranded. There's bonding... and somewhere someone's falling in love. Who is it? Keep guessing ;)_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_Daya's girl, SD, Khush, Kavinsanjana, shruts, katly, neha, shriyabhandari, ariyanaDobriyal, navvulu, sarru, mowmita, cutecouple Kevi, Kavin loves Purvi, love abhi, shilpa patte, piyu, esha, krutika, purvi Shreya fan, taspi, marwerickS26, maham, mahi rajvi girl, neha, dia, anwesha... and other guests! __**Thank you all! Love uuu all :***_

_**Taspi...**__ you don't need to apologise! I was just saying ;) I'm not hurt dear. Ty so much :* Tc._

_**Roo...**__ special thanks to you. I know you're hardcore rajvi-an. But still you r reading n rvwing n liking :D so sweet! Ty. Lovee ya :*_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_A/N:__** I know its something on the lines of horrible. Nxt chapter will be better. But haan Plz do rvw n lemme know how it is! **_

_**Nxt updates**__... SSBN and LP. Dekhte hai kb aajayenge dono :P_


	5. Stranded

**A/N: thnx to all those who rvwd. You guys are lovely :***

**Small chapter! **Updt for those who just cant wait to read further.. and of course for all kevi lovers!

**Enjoy!**

_**. . .**_

_**Humsafar(s)**_

_**. . .**_

_-Chapter 4-_

_**Stranded!**_

_**. . .**_

Kevi reach the NGO... Kavin parks the jeep... and helps Purvi handle the bags of clothes, books and other toys..

**Kavin- **"sambhalke Purvi.. give me... ye main pakadta hu. Aur ye wala bag... tum pakdo.. its not heavy.."

**Purvi- **"Its ok Kavin... I can handle weights.."

**Kavin- **"come on! Ab Kavin k hote hue uskey dost taqleef uthaaye, yeh usey mazoor nhi..."

She smiles as they exchange bags..

**Purvi- **"so sweet! Bohot sweet ho tum!"

**Kavin- **" Sachh mei?"

**Purvi- **"haan... sach hi tho hai..."

Kavin gives her a smile..

**Kavin- **"chalo I'm happy that hum dhang k dost bangaye.. and finally tumne kavin sir se kavin kehke bulaana seekhliya hai..."

She finds him adorable smiling at her like that handling three bags in both of his hands...

**Purvi- **"well.. hum dost hai right? Maine socha hai.. tumhe Kavin nhi.. sirf KV bulaalu.."

He smiles even more and she laughs...

**Kavin- **"yeh wala aur bhi accha hai! and main tumhe Purvi nhi Pari kehke bulaaunga.. kaisa hai"

**Purvi- **"super!' * smiles big*

**Kavin- **"pasand aaya? really?"

**Purvi- **"of course pasand aaya.. rocking jhakas naam hai yar..."

She pats his back and together they move inside... they move past the huge main entrance and pass by an elderly couple who r standing by one of the benches along the pathway...

**Old man-** "lagta hai naye naye shaadi hui hai.."

**Old woman- **"tabhi tho joru ka ghulaam banke fir raha hai ye ladka.. accha kiya bitiya.. ladkon ko aise hi pakadke rakhna chahiye mutthi mei.."

the old woman gives a smile.. her husband seems annoyed.. before either of them can argue Kavin steps into the scene

**Kavin- **"hello? Excuse me Daadi. Shaadi? Arey kis angle se hum log shaadi shuda lagte hai aapko? Naa hi humne shaadi ka attire pehnaa hai.. aur naa hi hum haat-mei-haat daalke fir rahe hai.. so why? Anyways... hum log sirf dost hai.. aur humari dosti ka tagline pata hai kya hai?"

Both kevi shout out their tagline! :P

**Kevi- **"hume pyar se allergy hai.. sirf dosti nibhani hai"

**Elderly couple- **"ye kaisa tagline hai?"

**Kavin- **"hai na chauka dene wala tagline? Uncleji aap na.. iss k bare mei sochte rahiye.. hum chalte hai.. chalo pari.."

Kavin walks off coolly and Purvi follows him stifling a laugh... so they get busy with the NGO kids.. they distribute sweets chocolates, clothes, books... the kids are delighted to receive these gifts.. the kids insist they all play a game of kabaddi.. so soon the battle begins..

**Girls vs Boys...**

The girls team wins.. in short the girls team beats up the boys team into Pulp...

**A while later-**

Standing in the lawn, Kavin is checking his jaw and is adjusting his hair that's now dishevelled.. that's when Purvi comes up from behind..

**Purvi- **"raat k aath (8) bajgaye yar. Pata hi nhi chala ki itna waqt hogaya... aaj kitna maza aaya na. I mean yaha aakar teen ghante hogaye! Fir bhi mujhe yahi rehne ka mann kar raha hai. honestly bacchon k saat khelte hue kitnaa mazaa aaraha hai-"

**Kavin- **"kitnaa mazaa aaraha hai..." *huffs*

Kavin mimics her words and examines his hands for bruises if any-

**Kavin- **"you pulled my hair.. you sat on my back.. nearly zameen mei gaad diya tumne mujhe.. aur tumhare girls ki team jeet gayi.. tho tumhe mazaa tho aana hi hai..."

**Purvi- **"ohoo KV! Ab bhi tum uss game ko leke baithe ho. Its just a game! Chodo na.. haar jeet tho hota rehta hai khel mei-"

She makes him face her... he looks at her and then begins to wipe his mud stricken face-

**Purvi- **"uh.. maine.. tumhare baal zor se kheeche the kya?" ***looks apologetic***

**Kavin- **"nhi, bade pyar se keeche the."** *fake smile***

She gets his sarcasm and feels sad-

**Kavin- **"you know.. waise bhi iss CID duty k waje se waise bhi itni hairfall horahi hai.. aur aaj tumne mere purey sou (100) baal nikaale hai Purvi."

She laughs hard at this..

**Purvi- **"sou? Sou baal haan?"

**Kavin- **"ya.. I counted it you know! On the ground.. wahii pade hai sab baal, dikhauu abhi..."

She bursts out in laughter again... and he smiles... he feels happy that he can make her smile, laugh... well keeping friends happy has always made him happy but this feeling is different, it felt like there's more to this happiness.. another feeling is hidden in it. But what is that?

**Purvi- **"kavin... you're so funny... I mean... hahaha... kya jokes maarte ho yar!"

**Kavin- **"haslo haslo... tumhari galti nhi hai... aur haso sharmaao mat! I think mere face pe kuch hai... ya meri baaton mei hai right? I mean main jobhi kahu tumhe hasee aati hai. kya joker lagta hu main tumhe.."

She knows he's being playful but she replies with sincerity.

**Purvi- **"nhi dost lagte ho. Aur ye baat tum bhi jaante ho... and tum jobhi kaho mujhe accha lagna hi hai; you know.. itne dino se.. mujhe tumhari aadat hogayi hai.."

**Kavin- **"soch lo.. kuch aadatei kabhi chut ti nhi hai.. jaise ki main.."

He smiles at her sweetly.. and somehow that accelerates her heartbeat.. she quickly ignores that fact

**Kavin- **"main tumhara peecha nhi chodunga.."

She smiles more... and tries to reply coolly, just like he does...

**Purvi- **"and main chodne nhi dungi.. bhool gaye hum dost hai. friends forever right?"

**Kavin- **"right! And humari tagline?"

**Purvi- **"hume dosti se.. arey nhi yar.."

**Kavin- **"hume pyar se allergy hai sirf dosti nibhaani hai..."

**Purvi- **"haan wohi.. aur hum nibhaayenge zarur.."

**Kavin- **"beshak nibahyenge ji.. hum hai rahii dosti k.. fir milenge chalte chalte"

**Purvi- **"oye tumne lyrics kyu change ki.. hum rahii nhi hai... aur hum bichdey kab.. ki fir miljaaye.."

**Kavin- **"arey haan! ye tho maine socha nhi.." *laughs*

**Purvi- **"mand buddhi.. style maarne k alaawa kuch nhi aata tumhe" *hits his head*

**Kavin- **"mand buddhi.. nicee! Arey! oye.. you called me dumb?"

**Purvi- **"haan tho.." **:P**

He looks at her angrily... (mock anger) and she thinks he is really mad.. so she wants to tell him she has been kidding... but..

**Kavin- **"chalega yar.. tum mujhe jitni gaaliya dena chaaho dedo.. dosti mei sab jayez hai..."

She laughs.. and eyes him in disbelief as he hugs her from one side... her gaze softens and she too holds his back...

**Purvi- **"main bhala gaali kyu dungi apni dost ko.. you're my.. good friend... aur.. aur... tum na.. bohot dramebaaz ho tum.."

She parts from the hug... & hits him playfully ignoring the growing shade of pink in her cheeks...

**Kavin- **"woh tho main hu... dekhte hi jaao... kya kya banjaunga main tumhareliye..." **:P**

They share a smile..

**. . .**

**A while later..**

Kevi move to the office.. administrative building to meet the head of the NGO

**Kavin- **"aacha nirmala ji. Bohot mazaa aaya aap sab se milkar.. shukriya."

**Nirmala (NGO head)- **"shukriya tho hume kehna chahiye... ki aap log yaha aaye. Bacche bohot khush hai aapki waje se. aapko aur aapki puri team ko bohot bohot shukriya. Bohot madad kar rahe hai aap sab humari. ACP sir se bhi dhanyawad kehdena.."

Kevi smile at the old woman..

**Kavin- **"woh tho humara farz hai ji.. aur haan ji keh denge ACP sir se."

Few kids who assemble there are disappointed as Kevi r leaving.

**Boy- **"bhaiya.. agli baar aap aogey na?"

**Kavin- **"haan bilkul. kyu nhi..."

**Purvi- **"agar hum nhi aapaye tho koi uncle zarur aayenge aapse milne thik hai.."

They are about to leave but Nirmala spots the scrolling of a news channel in the LED TV that's present in the cabin...

_HEAVY RAINFALL FORECAST IN PARTS OF MUMBAI AND LONAVALA. CITIZENS ADVISED NOT TO STEP OF THEIR HOMES SO THAT THEY DON'T BECOME VICTIMS OF LANDSLIDES_.

**Nirmala- **" rukiye.."

Kevi turn back and watch the news scrolling that Nirmala points to-

**Nirmala- **"aap log kaha jayenge. Aap yahi rukiye na.. lagta hai bohot tez barish hone wali hai..."

Kevi glance outside... it looked dark... cabin's curtains flew due to the wind

**Purvi- **"lekin hum.."

**Nirmala- **"yaha rukiye na.. aapko koi problem nhi hogi.. dinner ka bhi bandobast karlenge hum yaha kaafi jaga hai aap dono aaram se so sakte hai.. Purvi aap ladkiyon k kamre mei sona chahengi?"

**Purvi- **"uh.."

**Nirmala- **"agar aap raste mei fas gaye tho problem hojayegi.. sochiye na.."

**Kavin- **"haan hum.. hum rukenge.."

Purvi looks unsure but kavin speaks on behalf of her.

**Kavin- **"waise bhi koi chaara bhi tho nhi hai.."

She sighs.. _KV is right! They are stranded._

Kavin moves to a corner to msg his mom and she goes there to speak a word-

**Purvi- **"KV kya lagta hai? yaha rukna accha idea hai?"

**Kavin- **"there's no other way yar... tum girls k saat so sakti ho uupri kamrei mei.. kal subah hote hi hum nikal jayenge."

**Purvi- **"hmm... kya kar rahe ho?"

**Kavin- **"mom ko msg pass kar raha hu. Ki main ghar nhi aane waala. You want to msg?"

**Purvi- **"so sweet. Mamma's boy haan... arey mujhe bhi msg karna hai... mera mobile.. arey is mei no signal.. stupid network! kya karuu.."

**Kavin- **"mera lelo yar.."

Purvi msgs from his mobile and... They r called for dinner... both have a long nyt to spend..

**. . . / \ . . .**

**After dinner..** Kavin finds himself in one the boys' rooms.

He's forced to play indoor cricket, narrate stories, sing songs... hell he even had to become 'ghoda' for sake of a young boy :P

Clock hits 10... the boys step into their beds..

**Boy- **"dus k baad aawaaz aayi tho warden maaregi.."

**Kavin- **"ohh.. that's so sad.. chalo so jaao sab.."

He wishes them all good night and sighs..

**Kavin thinks- **"mere liye tho khush khabri hai yeh! phew.. thank god ye log kisi se tho darte hai.. warna CID duty karte nhi. inke saat khelte hi main shaheed hojaata!"

A while later, loud snores of boys fill the room... he sighs..

**Kavin- '**sab sogaye? Itni jaldi.. and ye kharaate! Mujhe pata nhi bacche bhi kharaate maarte hai.. can't blame them! unki sankhya zyada hai.. tho woh kya kar sakte hai.. "

_Snoring gets louder..._

**Kavin- "**god! Ye kaha fas gaya main! Sheesh.. mobile mei charging kum ho rahi hai.. switch off kardeta hu.. warna bachi-kuchi charging bhi jayegi.."

He moves to the window and is wondering what must have been Purvi's position and that's when he spots a figure outside. It's a girl... she's dancing... dancing in the rain... jumping making water splash around her...

**Kavin- **"kon ladki ho sakti hai.. iss waqt baarish mei bheegne ki permission kisko..."

the sound of her laughter from below reaches him..

And he smiles knowing well who the girl is and dashes downstairs to meet her...

**. . . . . . . . **

**Nxt chapter-**

baarish, dance, kuch pal... More Kevi moments! Someone's falling! :D ;)

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**A/N: bura mat maana ki yahi pe chod diya chap. Kya karuu aagey bohot se moments aane waale hai.. and I wanted those moments to be in a single chapter. **So yahi pe rok diya usey.. and haan exam schedule mei bs itna hi likh paayi... exms will go on till Nov 12! :P :**D hopefully will c u with an updt soon! **

**And oh plz do rvw n lemme knw kaisa laga! :* ty love u all :***


	6. Moments of us

**AN:** Hi guys! Kaise ho sab? Missed me? Gaaliya mat doh bhai ki late hogayi... only PG students like me can understand how hard it is to update while managing studies and super strict gharwaale! :P :D

_**But still I apologise for the delay.. It took me weeks to type this updt and I'm really sorry to tell u that further updts will be delayed as well! **__And I request u guys not to pm me! Coz I can't answer them! :(___Majburi guys... kya karei.. plz try to understand! Ty. :*

**And thanks to all those who favd/rvwd and loved my work! Love ya all! hope u njoy this updt!**

_**Humsafars**_

_**. . .**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Moments of us!**_

_**. . .**_

Kavin rushes down... he tries to call out her but steps back as some of the raindrops wet his shirt... she looks so happy.. so carefree... enjoying like that, jumping n splashing around water... he smiles watching this and suddenly-

**Kavin- **"Hey!"

**Purvi- **"chalooo.."

**Kavin- **"oye! Kya kar rahi ho..."

**Purvi- **"chalo na.."

Purvi rushes to the entrance where he's standing as she notices him... she tries to pull him out but he resists

**Kavin- **"Purvi you're drenched. and aur bheegogi tho zukam hojayega and then bukhar-"

**Purvi- **"shh! Chup karo.. baatei tho badi badi kar rahe the! Mauke ko gale lagaao.. har pal khushi se jeelo.. agar kabhi baarish hui tho door mat bhaago.. kissne kaha tha ye sab!"

**Kavin- **"arey wo baat alag hai aur.. ab.."

**Purvi- **"no protests!"

And she splashes some water onto his face-

**Kavin- **"Purvi.. ugh!"

Before he can open his eyes she pulls him out-

**Kavin- **"ohh no!"

She laughs as he's totally drenched...

**Purvi- **"haha! Ab mazaa ayega..."

**Kavin- **"haan aayega! Chodunga nhi tumhe!"

He tries to grab her hand but she squeals and runs away...

**Purvi- **"ohhh plz..."

**Kavin- **"ruk jaao Purvi.. its an order..."

**Purvi- **"naa.. order nhi chalega mr senior..."

The chase goes on... the courtyard where this is happening is dimly lit. Purvi runs towards the garden.. kavin follows her and he slips on the grass all of a sudden...

Kavin whines... he's greeted by her giggles... he looks at her cute face and he could help but smile.

**Purvi- **"lagi kya?"

She asks now getting concerned as he dint get up.. rain is still pouring hard..

**Kavin- **"nhi..." he whispers still smiling...

He doesn't know why he's smiling.. he should be mad at her.. that she has put him in such situation..

**Purvi- **"utho!"

She offers her hand and he smiles more as she helps him get up...

**Purvi- **"oye! Itna kyu has rahe ho? "

**Kavin- **"pata nei.."

**Purvi- **"huh? Kavin... tum thik ho na..."

**Kavin- **"pata nei.."

Purvi now goes quiet as she watches him... she's confused... Kavin just smiles and involuntarily reaches out to brush away some strands of her hair from her face...

He snaps back to reality as he senses she has gone silent and is eyeing him weirdly

**Kavin- **"umm.. mera matlab hai.. ki... arey main thik kaise ho sakta hu.. jab neeche gira hu tho.. haan?"

She laughs... for a moment she thought he was acting like the lead guy in one of those silly daily soaps -

**Purvi- **"tumne tho daraadiya tha mujhe... tum wo ajeeb tarah se dekh rahe the, smile kar rahe the.. mujhe lagaa khushi se pagaal hogaye ho tum!"

he gives her a look

**Kavin- **"haan khushi tho hai bhai.. mujhe bhi barish mei bheegna pasand hai.. par.."

**Purvi- **"par kya! Tho bheego barish mei-"

**Kavin- **"ms. Purvi... bheeg tho liya.. ab agey ka socha hai?"

**Purvi- **"matlub..."

Just then a strong gale hits her and Purvi shivers... She sneezes loudly and hugs herself! Kavin smiles..

**Kavin- **"yes! Main isee k bare mei bol raha tha..."

Kavin too feels cold... Purvi grimaces

**Purvi- **"oh no! ab kya pehnenge hum! Humare paas kapde bhi nhi hai..."

**Kavin- **"seriously! Main yehi sab kehne wala tha tumse! Lekin tumne! Tumne apne saat saat mujhe bhi dubaadiya!"

**Purvi- **"arey galti hogayi na..." ***sneeze*** "ab kya karei..."

**Kavin- **"kuch nhi! Rain dance karte hai raat bhar!"

**Purvi- **"raat bhar? Pagal hai kya? Arey muje.. mujhe sona hai.."

**Kavin- **"haan jaao aise hi sojaao..."

**Purvi- **"KV stop it! kuch socho na-"

**Kavin- **"Ok fine sochta hu! Bolo ki tum sorry ho..."

**Purvi- **"kyu.. tumne tho kaha tha frndz sorry bolte nhi.."

**Kavin- **"arey aise situtations mei bol dete hai.. bolo.."

**Purvi- **"kaise situtations?"

**Kavin- -_- **"forget it!"

Purvi laughs..

**Purvi- **"accha sorry! Meri waje se tum bhi bheeg gaye."

He smiles..

**Kavin- **"its ok.. hojaata hai senorita!"

Purvi smiles... rain subsides momentarily-

**Purvi- **"KV barish kum hui hai.. dekho.."

**Kavin- **"nhi yar! I think fir se hogi.. varun ji on a short break.. fir aayenge... suna nhi.. news walo ne kya kaha? Bhaari varsha honewaali hai Mumbai and Lonavala mei..."

**Purvi- **"ohh no! tho kya kare..."

**Kavin- **"umm.. chalo wohi hostel mei chalke puchte hai.. shayad kuch towels and bachoon k kuch kapde miljaye!"

**Purvi- **"bachoon k kapde pehnenge hum?"

**Kavin- **"arey yar kitna bolti hai... bade size k bhi kapde bhi hongey yaha pe. Eleven twelve standard k students bhi hai yaha par pata hai? tum bas chalo! Just trust KV ok..."

She nods and smiles as he takes her hand in his... she should feel apprehensive a little insecure as a girl but... she felt like she could trust this man..

**They reach the children's hostel** and find that...

**Kavin- **"ohh lord! Ye tho locked hai! abhi thodi der pehle main isee gate se aaya tha! Aur ye watchman kaha margaya?"

**Purvi- **"thand bohot hai tho.. shayad lock karke sogaya!"

**Kavin- **"gosh!"

**Purvi- **"ye kaha fas gaye hum!"

**Kavin- **"tum fasee ho yar! Aur mujhe bhi fasaadiya!"

**Purvi- **"shut up! Dost ho.. itnaa b saat nhi de sakte? Socho kuch"

**Kavin- **"kuch socho tum bhi! Hey..."

**Purvi- **"kya hua?"

**Kavin- **"we just had our first fight! I mean ladaayi k bina dhang k dost ho hi nhi sakte do log! So this means we're one step closer!"

**Purvi- **"haan yarrr!.. par mujhe tumse ladaayi nhi karna.. kabhi bhi nhi-"

He smiles...

**Kavin- **"hmm Ok.. lets try not to fight"

**Purvi- **"ya we should.."

Few moments pass... Kavin tries to call the reception in the admin office but in vain

**Purvi- **"kya karei hum.."

**Kavin- **"idea! auditorium.."

**Purvi- **"auditorium?"

**Kavin- **"yaa... chalo.."

**Purvi- **"wo khula nhi hai tho..."

**Kavin- -_-**

**Purvi- **"accha, main nhi bolungi. chalo!"

**. . .**

**So they reach the auditorium..**

**Kavin- **"rehabilitation home and unke school k anniversary party ki tayyariyan horahi thi yaha der tak! And humara time accha hai. ki ab tak khula hai ye auditorium..."

**Purvi- **"chalo kuch tho accha hua!"

**Kavin- **"haan chalo..."

They move inside and turn on the lights... it's a huge auditorium with no of chairs.. a huge stage is present at the other end... connected to the stage were a chain of changing rooms and other rooms...

**Kavin- **"tum yaha ruko... main backstage check karke aata hu..."

She nods...

He steps onto the stage n goes behind it...

**Kavin- **"umm changing rooms khule hai... store room..."

After a few mins he finds the store room...

He goes through various clothes and other stuff..

**Kavin- **"yaha tho sab bacchon k kapde hai... badon k.. arey chalo hai... yaha pe."

he grabs some dresses for both of them and rushes onto the stage

**Kavin- **"Purvi kapde milgaye! Come here!"

She smiles and goes there..

**Purvi- **"ye tho... "

**Kavin- **"bas yahi mila..."

**Purvi- **"ye kaise pehnuu main? Bridal dress?"

**Kavin- **"you don't have any option.. mera dress dekho!"

She laughs as she notices his dress.. the one he's supposed to wear..

**Purvi- **"ye tho... "

It's a dress of a soldier...

**Kavin- **"iss mei hasne waali baat kya hai.. ye British general ki costume lagti hai.. its so royal.. u know"

**Purvi- **"haa par tum ye pehnoge!? I mean... its so funny! Ye tho tumhari size ki nhi hai..."

**Kavin- **"zara sa choti hai.. but its ok..."

She sighs and nods..

**Purvi- **"um... main kaha pehnuu..."

**Kavin- **"ohh haan! changing rooms hai peeche... main waha neeche seat pe bait jata hu.. tum change karke stage pe aajao.. and uske baad main jaunga.."

She nods..

**A while later-**

Purvi comes back dressed in a nice bridal gown... kavin smiles looking at her.. she looks just like an angel... so beautiful.. so elegant... her hair is still a little damp but her face is glowing just like ever...

**Purvi- **"kya..."

Kavin still looks at her smiling-

**Purvi- **"kya dekh rahe ho!" ***laughs***

**Kavin- **"dekh raha hu ki... ek minute..."

Kavin jumps onto the stage and rushes to the backstage and then to the store room...

**Purvi- **"KV! KV kya kar rahe ho"

**Kavin- **"hang on Pari.."

She sighs...

**Purvi- **"pata nei achanak kabhi kabhi KV ko kya hojaata hai..."

**. . .**

**Few mins later-** She's taken aback as a spot light is focussed onto her...

**Purvi- **"KV ye.. ye light kyu on kiya..."

She turns to look behind her but someone taps her on the shoulder and she turns around to face him.. there he is jus in front of her.. smiling real big, holding a rose in his hand... he's now dressed like a British general... looking super handsome...

**Purvi- **"ye.. KV.."

Before she can speak further he goes down on one knee...

**Kavin- **"Oh miss beautiful! Dhoondha maine saara jahaa, par milaa nhi kahii tum sa hasee koi..."

**Purvi- **"KV... tum ye kya-"

**Kavin- **"tu meri dil ki aarzuu, tu hi hai har sukoon... tere saat se, hota hai mera har din rangeen! So can you make my everyday colourful?"

There's a pause as her heart beat quickens.. he continues sweetly-

**Kavin- **"will you marry me?"

There's another brief moment as she eyes him in disbelief.. both r smiling constantly, lost in the spur of the moment...

Another moment later- She laughs and then hits him on the arm-

**Purvi- **"you are mad! KV tum pagal hogaye ho.. I mean.. tum ye kya keh rahe ho?"

**Kavin- **"yar tumhe aise wedding gown mei dekh k main tho kya.. koi bhi banda jiske seene mei dil hai, woh yahi kahega... seriously looking pretty!"

She smiles n tries not to blush..

**Purvi- **"thanks... waise tum bhi acche lag rahe ho! And.. Kaisa mazaak hai KV! I mean mazak mei hi sahii, kitne faaltu lines bole hai tumne! I mean those dint even rhyme"

He gets up to glare at her- (mock anger)

**Kavin- **"excuse me! Mujhse accha koi propose hi nhi karsakta! Arey spontaneous lines hai yar..."

To be factual, he doesn't know why he proposed her.. maybe it was the stage.. maybe it was the costume or her beautiful face!

**Purvi- **"spontaneous...? hmmm dikh raha tha... ek pal k liye mujhe laga, tum apne hi banaaye hue rules tod rahe the! Aisa laga jaise sach mei propose kar rahe the-"

**Kavin- **"aisa laga? Haha.. OK fine... nhi hasunga... arey mazak tha na... tho rule kahaa toda hai maine.. now just accept ki tum haan kehne wali thi.. I mean come on, agar mere jaisa handsome cool dude.. aise sweetly propose karei tho, koi kaise naa keh sakti hai bolo..."

She smiles and looks down.. and then smiles at him...

**Purvi- **"haan..."

**Kavin- **"kya?"

**Purvi- **"haan I will marry you..."

He smiles... he's slightly taken aback and she continues to explain things!

**Purvi- **"itnaa hairaan hone ki zarurat nhi hai! ab tho mazak mei kiya tumne.. reality hoti tho koi bhi haan hi kehti... mera matlub main nhi, matlub koi bhi ladki haan hi

kehti"

He sighs and then smiles a bit...

**Purvi- **"tum bohot acche ho KV.."

he nods and smiles...

**Kavin- **"tum bhi..."

Both smile n continue looking at each other for a while and

**Kavin- **"uh... chalo sone k arrangements karte hai..."

**Purvi- **"hum yaha soyenge? Stage pe?"

**Kavin- **"haan. waise koi chaara nhi bacha hai. you must be thankful ki auditorium locked nhi tha!"

**Purvi- **"hmm..."

**Kavin- **"main dekhta hu.. koi takiya yaa blanket hai kya store room mei.."

**Purvi- **"main bhi chaluu?"

**Kavin- **"uhh.. OK!"

So they reach one of the store rooms of the auditorium where blankets pillows and various costumes are kept...

**Kavin- **"yahaa tho sirf blankets hai... eww kitna dust lagaa hai.. lagta hai zyada use nhi karte..."

**Purvi- **"KV ye costume dekho cindrella ka.. so lovely hai na?"

**Kavin- **"hmm..."

**Purvi- **"kya hmm idher dekho na..."

He turns around...

**Kavin- **"acchi hai... yar pehle takiya dhoondho and if possible candles aur match box bhi.. mausam ka koi bharosa nhi.. bas ye raat kat jaye kaise bhi.. kal subah hum Mumbai k liye nikal jayenge"

**Purvi- **"haan OK dhoondhtii hu..."

**Kavin- **"ye mile candles! Uff thank god... match box bhi hai.. tumhe kya mila? Purvi? Purvi.."

he looks back to see that she's standing on a high stool reaching out for a pair of pillows placed over a cupboard...

**Kavin- **"ohh takiye milgaye!"

**Purvi- **"haan KV.. bas haat mei aajaye.."

He moves closer to where she's standing... She stretches herself but fails to get a hold on the pillows...

**Purvi- **"ohhooo aajao na haat mei.. plz plz pillow ji..."

KV laughs... she turns around to glare at him..

**Purvi- **"tumhe Mazak suuj raha hai? KV tum bohot burey ho!"

**Kavin- **"aur yar tum pillow se baat kar rhi ho? Aur pillow ji? I mean itna respect pillow ji k liye?"

He laughs more.. she stops reaching out for the pillows n turns to glare at him..

**Purvi- **"its not funny! Do you even know pillow kitna important hai? ab uske bina kaise sojaoge tum? main bhi dekhti hu..."

**Kavin- **"arey gussa nhi. I was only joking- Purviiii-"

At that moment he jumps to hold her as she slips from the stool-

**Purvi- **"ohhh-"

There's a brief silence as he stares at her pretty face... she's a beauty... beautiful from inside out...

**Purvi- **"ohhh- ufff-"

She too looks at him and chuckles...

**Purvi- **"ohh thank god main giri nhi..."

he just smiles looking at her holding her in his arms.. (bridal style)

**Purvi- **"thank you KV..."

there's only a smile again..

**Purvi- **"I know thnx nhi bolte but fir bhi.. tumne mujhe bachaaliya.."

**Kavin- *smiles more***

**Purvi- **"KV..."

She waves in front of his eyes...

**Purvi- **"KV... hellooo.. Kavin!"

**Kavin- **"huh"

**Purvi- **"kaha khogaye?"

**Kavin- **"uhh kahi.. kahi nhi..." ***embarrassed***

**Purvi- **"mujhe neeche utaaro fir tho.."

**Kavin- **"uh.. OK sorry.."

He stammers as he puts her down and looks away... what was he doing?

**Purvi- **"Kya hogaya tumhe?"

**Kavin- **"uh mujhe.. mujhe kya hua haii..." ***get a grip Kavin*** "bolo ki tumhe kya hua.. tum chalang maar rahi thi stool k uuper khadi hoke haan? mujhe tumhe bachaana pada.. Aur tum itni bhari ho kahi meri haddi jaati tho.." ***checks his hands***

She slaps him on the arm-

**Purvi- **"shut up! Main bhari nhi hu... and haan maine koi chalaang nhi maari.. main fisal gayi thi.."

**Kavin- **"whatever yar! Tum mujhe boldeti tho main help karta na.."

**Purvi- **"haan tho karo na..."

He thinks Purvi will be mad at his comments but no she just smiles... he ignores something that stirs in his heart and gets the pillows..

They reach the stage where they set their respective beds... they talk for a bit.. Purvi falls asleep while talking and KV smiles... he checks the clock- **2:07 AM**

A few hours and they will be off to Mumbai... but yes this trip turned out to be something unexpected, unexpected in a good way... he locks the auditorium door, switches off the other lights that did not illuminate the stage, makes sure its safe for both of them and falls asleep thinking about the trip, his newly found friendship and worrying a little about that unknown feeling that has risen in his heart.

**. . . / \ . . .**

**Next morning-**

Kevi are on the way back home. A comfortable silence fills the space as they keep driving that way. Both are remembering some sweet moments they shared so far-

**Kavin's POV- **"focus KV focus... neeche giri woh.. aur tujhe feeling horahi hai.. gosh tum apne hi rule ko nhi tod sakte.. haan rule toda tho maano dil bhi toot jayega tera... tujhe kabhi pyar nhi ho sakta.. nhi hona chahiye kabhi.. Purvi se tho bilkul nhi..."

**Purvi's POV- **"Kitna accha tha ye trip... sach mei bohot maza aaya.. all thnx to KV. Ye trip aur rangeen bangaya. KV you're my best friend. thank you... mujhe sambhalne k liye.. mujhe firse muskuraana sikhaane k liye.. mujhe pata hai tum kabhi kisi ladki se pyar nhi karoge. Lekin agar kabhi karoge, tho uss ladki se lucky aur koi nhi hogi iss duniya mei..."

Kavin turns on the stereo at that moment both listen to some random song being played there and drive home.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**AN:** _Kaisa tha?_ _**Hope its not boring/horrible. I really hope u liked it! Plz rvw n lemme know! **__I will hopefully updt remaining fics soon! Thnx._


End file.
